Ye Savvy?
by Ganymede Dragon of Darkness
Summary: Pirates come to visit Japans shores and raid Kagomes town. And the Captain looks very familar. Inu-yasha? Inu/Kag
1. Pirates

Pirates  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Captain Yasha!!" yells a young black haired blue eyed boy from the nest. At the wheel of the big black ship, is a tall, blonde haired man with a bandana to mat down his hair from his face as he turns the wheel and a campus in his hand.  
  
"Wut does ye want, boy, can't you see the captain is busy!!" Captain Yasha growls. "Yes Captain, but there is a island a head of ye, if tho has not noticed,"the boy says. Yasha looks ahead and smiles at it, "Its not an island, boy, its Japan!" the Captain scolds at the boys for his stupidness.  
  
The boy says nothing to this, and continues to stare at the new found destination. A woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes stands behind the captain looking at Japan also. "Must you scold him like that, he is only a boy after all, and has never seen no more then islands," she says smoothly.  
  
The Captain just glares at her saying the simple "Feh" then goes back to staring at the island with a smirk of mischievousness. The woman rolls her eyes and walks down the main deck to speck to other women on board.  
  
Another white haired man, only slightly taller the Captain walks up to wheeler deck. "And here I thought I would never see the day when you would be the one to lead us back to this cursed place," the man says a cold icy feel to his voice is heard.  
  
"Now Sesshomaru, who ever said this was going to be a pleasant visit?"the Captain said a smirk draws wider on his lips. Sesshomaru smirks also, "So who is going in?" he asks the Captain. Yasha thinks for a while then says with a serious tone, "Miroku, Kouga, Niroku, you and Sango, tonight," he finishes with a toothy smirk and fang poking out.  
  
"Why the boy? And you know the only thing Kouga will do is get more woman, Niroku, Sango and I will be better alone, we will raid to the town and then burn it down, lot less complicated," Sesshomaru said thoughtfully. "Yes I know dear brother, but the kid needs a good start up, and I think the men wouldn't mind more woman on board, and I know you will not disappoint me neither,"Yasha says staring at Sesshomaru with a final look planted on his face.  
  
"Fine," Sesshomaru said with big sigh and walks down to the main deck again. "Oh Japan, sweet Japan, you evil whore, how you wrecked mine and Sesshomaru's lives, well now your going to pay,"the Captain growls at it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome, dear, your going to be late for school!!!"yelled Kagomes mom from the kitchen. "I'm coming!!"Kagome said getting dressed in some clothes. Her uniform was bloody again, because they had come upon a village that was attacked by a youkia. She had spent the inter time happing the ones that were still alive. So therefore her cloths got bloody.  
  
Her mom was pretty mad at this, but she new her daughter could not help it. Took her shopping for some cloths and got her extra cloths to were for the feudal ere. But she would have to were them now since she didn't have her school uniform yet.  
  
Kagome looked herself in the mirror one last time then headed down the stairs to the kitchen. "Here's your lunch money, now I will get ready your bag for when you get back, so don't worry, and if your cute friend comes by I will make him wait for you," Kagomes mom said kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Thanks mom," Kagome grinned and headed out the door. 'She won't have to make him will be there anyway' Kagome smiled and ran to school. 'He has been so, nice lately' she thought with a frown on her face but the she saw her friends by the door of the school and walked up to them.  
  
"Hi Kagome," they all said when she walked up. "Hi," Kagome said with a smile. "Did you hear about the new news?" the one with short hair said. "What news?" Kagome asked. "There's Pirates near here, people are worried that they will come to raid the towns!" the one with long hair answered her.  
  
"Pirates?! That's just a legend!!" Kagome scolded them. They all fell silent for a while, they heard Hojo yell out Kagomes name. Kagome turned around and smiled at him. "I am happy to see your well, Kagome," Hojo said with a grin and pulled out a present out of his bag.  
  
"I thought you would like this," Hojo said giving her a book wrapped in nice packaged material. Kagome open it up and looked at it, 'Pirate Fantasy Stories' it read. "Just something to read, I figured you were sick of the healing stuff," he said with a shy grin.  
  
"Thanks Hojo,"Kagome thanked rolling her eyes. The bell rang and they all went inside the building. Kagomes first class was Math and she was so dreading it but hey, that's the price you have to pay for not being in school for a while. Kagome got her stuff from her locker and walked into the class.  
  
The teacher announced that he would be going over things, and said that anyone that want to do something else could, since he just wanted to review for a test coming up. Kagome sighed with relief and sat in the back. She already study for the test yesterday and was confident she would not be there when the test would be given. So just to pass the time she got out the book that Hojo had given her and started to read.  
  
'The tail of Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow' she sighed and turned the title page to the first chapter. And just like every other story it started out like a bed time story. 'Once upon a time, there was a ship, called The Black Pearl, this not a ordinary ship though, for this ship held a secret for its crew and the captain' and she continued to read seeming to become a little interested.  
  
By the time she got to Will Turner and Elizabeth she was addicted. She jumped when the bell rang and put a book mark in its place. When she got up and went to her other class, which she was not as fortunate to get the time to read.  
  
Then she remembered what her friends said that morning, and knew she would have to stay to find out. Inu-yasha would not permit this, but she had to know. So after school got out, Kagome raced home and went up stairs to her room to find Inu-yasha siting on the floor in the middle of the floor. "About time wench lets g..."Inu-yasha stared as Kagome searched her room like a mad woman.  
  
"What are you looking for?"He asked. Kagome looked up at him, and smiled. "My scope!!" she said happily searching again. Inu-yasha was throughly scared now, "What's a scope?"he asked looking alarmed. "AH HAH!!" Kagome yelled and standing up and cheering.  
  
Inu-yasha stood up and placed his hands on her bouncing shoulders in attempted to calm her down. "Kagome!" Inu-yasha growled at her. "I found my scope, you want to come with me to go see if they are here?" Kagome asked stopping her victory cheers.  
  
"Who?"Inu-yasha asked lifting an eyebrow. "The Pirates!!" Kagome said with happiness. "Sounds like demons to me, come on Kagome, we got to go shard hunting," Inu-yasha said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the door. But she just stood there and scowled at him.  
  
Inu-yasha's eyes furrowed in confusion giving another tug, and found she still wouldn't move. "They are not demons," She said in an angry tone. "And I am going wither you like it or not!" she said walking in front of him down the stairs and out the door. Inu-yasha stood there dumbstruck for a while then heard her get on her bike, and he took out of the window in a flash.  
  
He caught up with her and got on the back of it, "Since I can't get you to back down from this it seems, I will follow just in case," Inu-yasha whispered in her ear. Kagome smiled know that it would be great with him with too.  
  
When they got to the shore line, Kagome took to the dock that was stretched out over the ocean. They got to the end of it and Kagome got her scope and looked around then she looked to the north and it didn't take her long to find it. There it was the big black ship, like ship that Jack had Captained.  
  
Kagome stared in awe at it and gave Inu-yasha the scope and showed him. Inu- yasha growled, "Its just a ship," he said wanting to go back to the Feudal Era with her now. "Its not just a ship, Inu-yasha it's a Pirate ship, they've come to raid the town of its riches and its women, isn't that great," Kagome said clapping her hands together and then it hit her.  
  
"Oh my Gosh!! They are going to raid the town, oh no," Kagome thought with horror, what if these weren't like the Pirates from the story. But what if they were, like the Pirates, she could be looking at a new adventure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Captain Yasha told set the anchor, and they did as told. The ship stop a good thirty miles from the shore. Yasha took out his scope and was looking at Japan seeing if anyone had noticed their presence yet. He saw a flash of light and looked towards it, he saw a girl on a bike with a scope was watching them.  
  
The Captain knew that the little scope she had could not see him that good as he could see her and a smirked. When she put down her scope he gasped at her beautiful face and that happiness she had on her face which quickly turned to a frown.  
  
Yasha wondered why she was upset then remembered that he was on the Pirate Ship. He sighed, she was beautiful but she was a Pirate hater for sure. But what if he captured her and brought her here to the ship. Maybe she could learn that it is not so horrible. Looking to her left, Yasha's eyes went wide with shock. There he was not him but someone that looked like him, the copy of himself wore a old fashioned clothes with the color he disliked very much, red.  
  
Yasha dropped his scope but continued to stare at the place where they were. Yasha knew tonight that he would have to go in a investigate and bring the lovely maiden to the ship. So he turned around and went over to Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "What is bothering you brother? Having second thoughts already?" he asked. "No, I was thinking it would be better if I went instead of you," Yasha said. "Why?"Sesshomaru asked throughly alarmed at this. "Because he was staring at the beauty on the shore and he wants to go get her," said the boy in the nest.  
  
"Don't you ever Shut Your YAPPER!!!!" Yasha yelled and attempted to climb the ladder to the nest but Sesshomaru held him back. "Calm down Yasha!!" Sesshomaru growled at his brother. Yasha growled at the boy and turned to a smirking Sesshomaru. "A girl? Congratulations, and here I thought you went man liking on me!!!" Sesshomaru laughed at his own joke.  
  
Yasha growled him and stalked off, back to the front of the ship. "Hey, ok, you can go I will watch the ship," Sesshomaru said still laughing. "Thanks," Yasha growled. Sesshomaru messed up Yasha's hair, "My little brother is growing up, I think I am going to cry," Sesshomaru said wiping away a pretend tear.  
  
"So since means I grow up, when are you going too,"Yasha smirked. Sesshomaru smacked him upside the head and walked off. Yasha choked back a laugh and turned to the shore line of Japan again. Thinking of the girl, and how he would make his first impression when he came in and took her way from there and into his world of fantasy.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Thanks for reading! Now please REVIEW!!! 


	2. Kidnapping

Is it called Kidnaping when the one being taken away, wants to anyway?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome was so tuckered out, but couldn't sleep that night. Inu-yasha was outside and still awake. Because every time she would get up, she would hear a growl, and a "Go back to sleep Kagome," from out side the window. Kagome would huff and lay back down. Thoughts of what happened that day still buzzing in her mind.  
  
After her and Inu-yasha had decided to stop looking at the ship and go home. Inu-yasha kept grabbing her and pulling her to the well. But Kagome finally had to say "Inu-yasha, I want to stay just for tonight, just to see if they hit the shore, please," She begged. "Absolutely not!!!" Inu-yasha growled. "You will get hurt, no, you are not staying, Kagome," Inu-yasha scolded her like a parent to a child, telling them not to play with their favorite toy.  
  
Some thing snapped in Kagome, she was fed up with him and his attitude. A tear fell down her face, and she looked up at him with anger. "I am going to stay here whether you like it or not, so you might as well go back to the feudal era," Kagome growled in warning.  
  
Inu-yasha stepped back, with wide eyes. Being one that hated seeing women crying, he started to apologize for what he said. "K-kagome, I am sorry, please stop crying," he stuttered laying a clawed hand on her arm. Kagome looked up at him with big puffy eyes. "Then can I please stay, just for tonight, please Inu-yasha," Kagome looked into his eyes with hope and the puppy dog look.  
  
"Fine, but I am staying just in case," Inu-yasha growled looking into her eyes, then gave her a grin. Kagome smiled, and hugged him. "Thank you, Inu- yasha," Kagome said hugging him tight. Inu-yasha's wheel's in his head were turning, 'I should let her do stuff more often' he thought hugging her back.  
  
But now it was near midnight, and she was waiting. Pacing back and forth through her room. Inu-yasha jumped to her window from the tree that he had been sleeping in. "I thought I told you to go to sleep," Inu-yasha said with a annoyed look on his face. "I can't, I am going to stay wake until they come," Kagome said firmly. Inu-yasha growled at her, "Wench go to sleep now!!" as equally mean and as firmly as she did to him.  
  
There was a noise outside, the sound of a twig being step on. Inu-yasha whirled around, finding nothing he jumped the ground and sniffed out the yard. Kagome was looking around outside the window trying to see what had made the noise. When something grabbed her mouth and pulled her away from the window.  
  
The person whirled her around, Kagome gasped to see that it was Inu-yasha, but it was not him, he was wearing Pirate clothes. "Inu? What are you wearing those cloths for?" Kagome asked with a eyebrow up at him.  
  
The Captain Yasha looked at her with a smile. "I am Captain Yasha, its nice to finally look at you close up, my lady," he bowed. Kagome's eyes went wide with shock. "Your not Inu-yasha, you're his.."Kagome couldn't think, but then it accord to her. "Recarnation!" and right after she said that Inu- yasha came through the window.  
  
His eyes seemed frustrated then he saw who else was in the room beside Kagome and looked at the Captain. Inu-yasha's mouth dropped open in shock and clear confusion.  
  
Captain Yasha laughed at Inu-yasha's face, "Hello 500 year old me," Captain Yasha said with a smirk. "Wuts it feel like to be old?" Captain said. Inu- yasha just blinked at him. Captain grinned and looked at Kagome.  
  
"So many years have I wanted to meet a lovely maiden like you and take you with me upon my ship,"Yasha smiled at her. Kagome smiled and blushed and fidgeted under his stare. "Thanks," she said with a sheepish grin.  
  
"So is that a yes?" Yasha asked her with a smile. Kagome frowned and thought it over, could she really leave her family and friends behind, just because she wanted to go on a silly little adventure, that could possibly take her life.  
  
"I am sorry but I can't," Kagome said looking down at her feet. "Oh but there is no need to apologize because you coming with me wither you want to or not," Yasha said with a frown and grabbed her by the waist and headed out the window.  
  
Kagome was so surprised at his actions she just stayed quiet with shook. Inu-yasha finally snapped out of his little trans when Yasha had flown out the window with Kagome and he growled and chased after Yasha.  
  
"Hey what the fuck do you think your doing?" Inu-yasha yelled at him. But Yasha didn't answer him but instead speed off even fast. When they got closer to ocean, Inu-yasha smelled smoke and frowned. Then when they got to closer he saw that buildings where on fire. And there were screaming people every.  
  
Inu-yasha was so busy looking he did not notice that Yasha had taken another path and was headed to the shore line. Yasha jumped into one the boats that they had sailed in on. Kagome surprisingly did not protest. Yasha smiled and rowed the boat to the ship.  
  
He rowed to the side of the boat, yelled up to the deck. In seconds a roped ladder was thrown down. "You first, me lady," Captain Yasha said waving his hand to the ladder. But he was too late, she was already climbing it. 'Seems she does like my world after all' Captain Yasha thought with a smirk.  
  
Kagome climbed the ladder with ease, her legs quit used to climbing in out of the well. When she got to top a slender strong arm pulled her up the rest of the way. Kagome was surprised to see that the helping hand happened to come from a woman. And what was even more surprising was the woman looked exactly like Sango, only more loose.  
  
The Sango look alike smiled, seeing that Kagome was staring at her. "Yes girlie, I know I am beautiful, but must you stare?" Sango asked taking her first finger and lightly pushed up Kagomes chin so that her mouth closed. "That's better dear, don't want fly's to find their way in there," Sango said with a smirk and walked up to the wheeler deck.  
  
Kagome stared wide eyed at the retreating girls back. Then she felted a strong hand pull up on her hand. Kagome looked up to meet two blue eyes of the handsome faced Sesshomaru. Her eyes went wide with horror, as he laid a delicate kiss upon the back of her hand, then gave her a fanged smile. "Ello love, and welcome aboard The Sparrow," Sesshomaru said in a low voice.  
  
There was a growl that came from behind her, Kagome didn't jump, finding the sound familiar to Inu-yasha's knowing better that it was not. Sesshomaru smiled to the Captain then looked back at Kagome, "Catch ya around sometime, but I am afraid I did not catch ye's name?"Sesshomaru asked. "Kagome, its Kagome," Kagome said voice shaking with fright, the images of Sesshomaru from the Feudal Era hurting Inu-yasha and trying to kill her as well, flashed through her mind.  
  
Sesshomaru winced at her shaky but harsh tone and then winked, before walking over to the wheel deck with Sango. Kagome never stop staring at him, in fear he would strike without her knowledge. "Its ok, he is a mysterious person but he would never hurt a soul that is on this ship, and your under my protection," Captain Yasha whispered into her ear.  
  
A shiver ran down Kagomes spine at his tone, and if she was wrong she thought she heard lust. That was what sent her off the edge. The Captain from the book she had read was known most for his womanizing and she was beginning to think, that the Captain on this ship was none the less the same. Except was a bit smarter then the Captain in the book, and she didn't see him drinking yet so she was kind of doubtful.  
  
"Excuse me miss," said a childly voice from behind her. Kagome looked around to find a boy, with fire red hair and grass green eyes. "Why, hello," Kagome said bending down to his height which meant she was on the balls of her feet. "Who are you?"Kagome asked sweetly, but she already knew who he was. "Shawn, and who are you?" the little boy said with a grin. "I am Kagome," Kagome said a little surprised, thinking he was named Shippo.  
  
"And I am his sister, Lana," said a stern strong voice from behind Kagome. Kagome yelped and shot around so quick she thought she heard her neck pop. The girl called Lana had the same colored hair as Shawn only with brownish red eyes, her hair was long and down to her waist, she was very pale, so you can clearly see the freckles on her arms and face, and she had a mischievous expression on her face that could rivale the devils.  
  
"Yeah she does that, most annoying really," said a blonde haired girl standing on the rim of the ship, hang onto the rope strung up to the nest. She has shoulder length blonde hair and navy green eyes, she has a bit of a tan. "Names Falla, nice to have another woman on broad," She said and a passive look crossed her face.  
  
"There's another girl but your lucky to be able to grab a hold of her to talk, she is crazy, stays down below drinking rum all day, until night fall, I swear she is a bat or vampire or something," Falla said with a grin, nodding down ward. Lana scowled at Falla, "Speck about ones own self, Falla," Lana said. Kagome turned toward Lana, "You don't want to listen to her, major gossiper in the world," Lana said.  
  
"Somebody say something about vampires?" asked yet another female voice from behind Kagome. Kagome was getting sick of all these people sneaking behind her. But none the less turned around. It was another girl the same age as the other two. She had black midnight hair down to her back, with big blue eyes, she was paler then the red head, but that was to be expected. And oddly she remind her a lot of Sesshomaru with that ice toned look.  
  
The girl turned to Kagome and smiled warm heartedly, "Hello, its so nice to see another new face, who are you?" she asked her voice was distant, reminded Kagome of the old horror movies ghost voices, far off and distant. For the third time that day, a shiver ran down her spine, Kagome was beginning to think that she would never be comfortable on this ship.  
  
"This is Kagome," Lana said stepping up beside Kagome putting a comforting hand on Kagomes shoulder. The girl looked to Lana and smiled, "Thank you Lana," then she turned her attention back to Kagome, "It was nice to meet you, Kagome, I am Ganymede, but everyone else calls me, Ganny, fair well," She said and turned a bit to the left where you could not see her face, the black hair cascaded over her shoulder making it impossible. Then she turned completely around to the wheeler deck and walked over where Sesshomaru and Sango had went.  
  
Kagome just stood there and stared, then suddenly all of the sound and warmth that had disappeared came back. "Oh my," Kagome said putting a hand onto her chest where her heart should be. "Yeah, she makes the air cold, and the sounds of the ocean still," Falla said glaring at Ganny's retreating form.  
  
"What is she?" Kagome asked Lana, Lana looked to the ground and then back up to Kagome. "She is a lost child, that's what Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru say, a child born to a world of endless sorrow and pain," Lana said. "What does that mean?"Kagome asked confusion clearly seen on her face. Lana looked Kagome in the eyes and said, "They found her on piece of wood wondering in the ocean,". Kagome gasped, "The legend of the Lost Children," Falla said with distaste.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n: thanks for reading 


	3. The Story of The Lost Children

A/n: Hi, well, people have some questions, First of all the pairing will be Inu/Kag, it's the main relationship in this one, but as you will see in this chapter that teenage hormones will play out. Yash is part demon, he is 1/4 demon, and you will soon find out more about our quarter demon.  
  
The Story of The Lost Children  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Stevie!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ganny from the back deck. "Stop setting fire to my skirt!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled loudly. A tall scrawny boy with short black midnight hair and brown eyes smiled devilishly at her and got out another match. "But Ganny, Sango said that your skirt was too long, and that you needed sun on them lily white legs," he said lighting the match.  
  
"Aaaaa,"Stevie screamed being picked off the landing he was standing on. "You set anything, or anybody else on fire, I will throw you over board," Yasha growled. Stevie glared at him, then smirked, "Whatever dogturd," Stevie said before doing a flip kick to Yasha's face. Successful making Yasha drop him all the while Yasha lost his balance, throwing him over board.  
  
Sango heard the splash an ran to the edge of the boat to see who was thrown over board. When she saw Yasha, she laughed, then she looked over to where he fell off seeing Stevie and Ganny looking at Yasha and giggling, she walked over to them. She silenced her giggles, "What happened here, Stevie, did you do this?" She asked.  
  
Both of the children turned very fast to her. Stevie's face was beet red, "Yes ma'am, but he provoked me,"he said as he glared at his shoes, angry that he had upset Sango. Ganny rolled her eyes, she knew Stevie liked Sango, but of course had sworn to never to tell. "Its quit alright Stevie, he dissevered it, and you cease to amaze me,"Sango said ruffling his hair.  
  
"Ganny what are you doing out side?" asked a Sesshomaru from behind Sango. Ganny's pale face went a light shade of pink on her cheeks, Stevie smirked but stayed silent. "Nothing Sesshomaru-sama, I will go back down if that is what you wish," Ganny said with a slight bow of her head. Sango raised a eyebrow at the girls actions, then she grinned, figuring out why.  
  
Sesshomaru stepped around Sango and lifted her chin, "No that is not what I meant,"Sesshomaru said. "I meant it is wonderful seeing your beautiful face in the sun," Sesshomaru said putting a chanting kiss on her forehead. Ganny's eyes could have fallen out, "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama," Ganny said. Sesshomaru smiled and walking down to front deck to help Inu-yasha back in the ship.  
  
"Sesshomaru is right, Ganny, you are so pale, its not healthy to stay out of the sun forever," Sango said with a smile, walking down to the front deck to scold Inu-yasha. "Awwww, lil Ganny got a kiss on forehead, by Sesshomaru," Stevie said batting his eyes then smirked. Ganny rolled her eyes, "Couldn't be no worse, then you getting your hair ruffled by your dear Sango," she said putting her hands together looking dreamily up at the sky. "Shut-up," Stevie said tackling her.  
  
"Inu-yasha, stop pestering everybody," Sango said giving a soaked Inu- yasha. "He was going to set Ganny on fire!"Inu-yasha growled. "He was joking, he would never do that to her!"Sango said throwing up her arms and rolling her eyes. "I told you I don't like him!" Yasha said with a growl signaling that she better watch it. "Oh but everybody just loves Ganny, who doesn't speck and can't remember where she came from, and we found her in the middle of the Pacific Ocean nothing for support except a piece of board," Sango glared.  
  
Yasha jumped up so fast Sango didn't have a chance to do anything, as he got into her face. "Have you not heard of the story of the Lost Children my dear cabin maid? Hmmmm?" Yasha said. Sango's voice shook with fright, "Yes of course everybody knows, well, every pirate knows,"she said looking down onto the floor.  
  
"Then allow me to remind you,"Yasha said anger raising in his voice. "Sit down," Yasha commanded Sango, and she very swiftly sat on one of the barrels. "Sesshomaru!" Yasha growled up to the front deck from the door. Then walked back in and waited for Sesshomaru to come in. Sesshomaru walked in two minutes later, "What do you want Yasha," he asked looking at Yasha like he was an idiot.  
  
"Stop staring at me like that, and I wanted you to come down here to remind Sango of the theory of the Lost Children, and why Ganny is on this very ship, because I believe she doesn't understand," Yasha said very harshly. Sesshomaru looked to Sango then back to Yasha, "If you are going to do this I believe we should have some other people in here too, they've been question her presence on this ship and very much dislike her,"Sesshomaru said. "Feh," Yasha said.  
  
Sesshomaru quickly walked out the Cabin, and then five minutes later was back with a hand full of people. "Ok lets get started, to answer your questions about Ganny, and The Lost Children theory," Sesshomaru said. "Please find a place to sit, this will be a while to explain," Sesshomaru finished. Everybody took their seats and then looked up to him expectantly. "Ok lets start of by asking, who here knows about the theory about The Lost Children?" Sesshomaru asked treating this like a teaching session.  
  
One of the men spook up and grunted, "Would you mind telling everybody the story then sir?"Sesshomaru asked with utter most kindness in his voice. The man nodded and stood up, "I heard about the story back in my younger years, I was just then considered a pirate and got the brand of piracy, and we were celebrating you know, when the old pirate of the ship, Captain Turner, decided to tell us, wut we were after,"the man paused to sit back down.  
  
"He told us this story about Daimyo, the ship of terror and evil, and how the Britain army ship shoot it down, then he told us of how, when the Britain forces went to the ship to kill any survivors, they found wut they were looking for, not a single soul aboard alive, bloody bodies everywhere, and where ever you stepped you would slip on the puddles of blood, now some say the blood was red, but this ship, this ship was of the evil demons from hell people, so some claimed it to be black as the night sky,"the man said pausing to catch his breath.  
  
"But anyway, the British troops went down into the heart of the ship, and found cloths for child and toys for tots, but they never seen any children killed, none, the British troops looked of the oceans for search of the lost children when none was found they just thought of an excuse, and said that the children must be on an island safe and sound and that the pirates intended to get the job over with and go back to it to get them, the General laughed and said that the children would die there of starvation and such," the man paused yet again for another breather. "But no one, thought or even considered them to be alive, that's when they got the name the lost children,"the man said pausing and looking around to let them know that the seriously unbelievable stuff was about to be put into the story. "Then about 25 years ago, they found a boy, in the middle of the Pacific, his name was Jason, the ones who found him were the British troops, thinking that he was just an ordinary child that had fell off of his ship they took him with them," the man paused.  
  
"Now when they had found him, the boy was not awake, so when they got to British shore and he still was not awake they took him to a medical center, where he was taken care of, when the boy finally awoke, he didn't have any memory of where he came from, one to of the British troops walked in told him where they had found him, and asked if he had fallen off a ship or something or other, but as soon as the words escaped the British soldier died, and Jason disappeared," the man finished.  
  
"That's it?" Sango asked looking around in surprise. "He just plain straight up died?" one of the other woman asked. "That's wut they say," the man shrugged. "Ok lets get what you guys are trying to tell us, straight here, ok, your trying to tell us that, that girl is a Lost Child, then why do we have her on here if she has the power to kill us!"asked one of the other men. Sesshomaru shook his head, "Did you not understand the story, The Lost Children, do not kill people, they kill British troops, in vengeance of their families, but there is another part of the story that no one had understood except for a few, when the British troops had went to see the sunken ship of the dead, they did not find any gold on the ship, but these were pirates, it was a pirate ship, which was very unusual," he said.  
  
Yasha stepped forward, "Which leads to our next answer, mates, the reason we came here was not just to raid Japan, but to go to the pacific, and take Ganny back to where we found her, in search of the gold of the great ship Daimyo," Yasha smiled crossing his arms over his chest. "Ah, so wut are you going to do if she figures out you are just using her? Hmmm? What will you do when she uses her powers against you?"Sango asked with a frown. "She won't find out, you know why? Because any fool that tells her will have their throat cut, and all that is nice to her and does not give her reason to believe that she is not wanted on this ship, will not give her any idea's of us using her, is that understood," Yasha said. And everybody nodded their heads, "Good now get back to work," Sesshomaru growled with a smirk.  
  
Just as everybody was everybody was about to get up and leave they heard a crash outside. Sesshomaru raced out the door, Yasha right behind him. Stevie was bended over Ganny, who was crippled over the floor. "What has happened here?"Yasha demanded. "She just fell out the nest," Stevie said. Sesshomaru scooped up Ganny and went back to the cabin, Yasha followed after him, not bothering to ask Stevie anymore questions.  
  
They laid on one of the beds and, Sango came in and looked over her, having had some degree of medical learning. She checked Ganny's plus and found it, but it was very low, she checked over everything and found that Ganny had hit her head on the fall. Sango reported this to Yasha and Sesshomaru who nodded and asked if she would live. Sango nodded and told them nothing was to worry and that Ganny just needed some rest.  
  
People asked Stevie what had happened and he said that before she fell she had said, "'Its coming' and passed out, losing her balance and fell out of the nest. This of course scared all the people on the ship lead to believe something was coming it was not going to be good. Sesshomaru talked to Yasha, "Something is coming, and its not good," he had said looked over the ocean ahead of the ship. "I think, Daimyo is calling to her, and I also think it is coming to get her, be ready,"Yasha said in a low tone.  
  
Yasha turned around and began to walk over the deck when he tripped over somebody's leg, almost fell off the ship again. Yasha looked up to see Stevie smirking down at him, "YOU LITTLE!!!"Yasha growled pulling himself back into the ship. "You know Yasha, you remind me of the special kind of fish that I learned about in school," Stevie said looking thoughtful. "Really and wut is that?"Yasha glared at him. "Dogfish,"Stevie said before running over to the nest ladder. Yasha didn't do anything but laugh. Hearing the laugh Stevie looked down at Yasha, "The female dogfish you moron,"Stevie smirked. That did the ticket. Yasha growled up at the boy, then Sango reached up and grabbed Yasha by the collar and pulled him down to her eye level, "If don't start growing up, I will take a feather out of Stevie's book and throw you in, am I understood," Sango said eyes a dark brown.  
  
Yasha growled a 'feh' and Sango let go of him. "Good, now do what a normal responsible Captain should do and go to the wheeler deck and steer, don't let Sesshomaru do everything, or he just might go for Captain," Sango said before heading to the wheeler deck herself. Yasha glared at her as she went up the stairs. Then turned to his attention to Stevie, but said nothing and glared at the boy as he too went to the wheeler deck too.  
  
Stevie smirked at Yasha's actions knowing, that he struck one of Yasha's nerves. Looking onto the ocean water and thinking about where he had come from. "Yeah a pirates life is a life for me, but so damn boring, I wish we would get some action soon,"he said out load then grabbed his short sword out of its shaft and swinging it around.  
  
Little did he know that wish would come true. Sooner then he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
a/n: I know this was a very very short chapter!! And I am so so so so sorry! But I promise to have longer chapter next time. Please be nice and REVEIW! 


	4. Inuyasha or Yasha?

a/n: Hi I thought I should thank some reviewers! hybrid j, hmmmmm, I don't remember wut did ya do with the Tessaiga? Anyway sorry hun, not in this story, thanks for reviewing. Three-Letter-Word, thanks for reviewing and to the rest my reviewers thanks for reviewing also. Warning: This contains violence and such, lots of fluffiness!!  
  
Disclaimer:*cowers* I know I havn't done my duty of saying I don't own Inu- yasha(who would -_-)and co. (I own Sesshomaru!! Muhahahhahahahahaha) I do however own,Yasha, Lana, Fala, and Ganny. There is Stevie but I don't own him,*shakes head* nope.  
  
Inu-yasha or Yasha?  
  
Chapter 4 (0.0!!)  
  
Yasha stood at the wheeler deck, it was just breaking dawn and he felt pretty good, a small smile played on his lips. Turning the wheel every which way, his compass in his hand. Then he turned his face up and looked toward the ocean water ahead of them. Seeing dolphins jumping in front of them, since they were going so fast. "So you do know where we found her right?" Sesshomaru asked a smirk playing on his thin lips. "Well, I don't know exactly, its not like Chicago, no street signs," Yasha smirked too. "Don't make fun of that movie!" Sesshomaru growled. "Flipper was a movie!" Yasha said wide eyed. Sesshomaru glared at him.  
  
Sango walked onto the wheeler deck with a frown, nothing more she hated, then bickering. "Oh, both of you shut up!" she snapped with a glare. Sesshomaru and Yasha shut up and glared back at her. Sango turned and looked to the side of the ship and spotted a little boat not too far off from the ship. "Yasha what is that?" Sango asked walking to the railing to see it more closely. Yasha turned and looked where she was looking. He got out his scope and took a look, and growled. "Wut is it?"Sango asked again.  
  
Yasha turned to her, "When I got Kagome she had a demon friend that she was with, and he just happens to be my 500 year old self, he came from the old well at her home, I know this because my grandfather warned me about it, and when I saw him, I understood, the well holds the past of the world of demons," Yasha said looking at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's jaw dropped and stared at him in shock. "And it seems he has come to get her, and kill me, brace yourselves, your going to see wut happens when the past and the future come together," Yasha said and he walked down to the main deck.  
  
Sesshomaru went after him in a fast paced walk, "Yasha!"Sesshomaru said putting his hand on his brothers shoulder. "You have me if you need back up, I will interfere if it goes too far,"Sesshomaru said then went back up to the wheeler deck. Yasha stared in awe at his brothers actions, never had his brother ever said that he would interfere in one of Yasha's fights, usually Sesshomaru would say little words of encouragement, like "Don't get ya self killed, cus I ain't paying for ya funeral" or "I will kick your arse if you lose to that idiot," but maybe Sesshomaru new, that the only person that could defeat Yasha was Yasha himself, and this was him. How could he defeat himself? Yasha shook his head of these thoughts and went to the cabin to tell Kagome. Kagome lay on Yasha's bed and was staring up at the ceiling, she didn't know but just being in that room made her claim and made a feeling she was safe. It was defiantly a captains room though, it was quit big, the ceiling was very low though, but Kagome liked it. The only furniture he had was the bed and a bed side cabinet. The mattress was made of feathers, which Kagome thought was softest thing she layed upon in her inter life, considering, Inu-yasha used to make her sleep on the ground until Miroku-sama came. At remembering Inu-yasha, Kagome felt a tear run down her face. She missed him so much, but every time she saw Yasha she would feel better, she had never felt that with Inu-yasha.  
  
She couldn't understand her own feelings for the two dog demons. Then she thought, what would have happened she would have stayed in the Feudal Era just for a couple more days and missed out seeing Yasha. She leaned back into the covers of the bed and stretched. Rolling over and sniffing the sheets, they smelled of old spice and liquor. Kagome giggled, thoughts of what happened last night played in her head. Her, Lana and Fala had stolen the bottle of rum Yasha had in his sock drawer and had took turns taking swigs of it. Yasha came in and had a fit, but she remembered him smirking, as last night she had stayed in his room and she found herself in his arms in the morning.  
  
Yep, she never thought she could be that happy in her life, him just holding her. Inu-yasha had never done that with her. She remembered she had suddenly become terrorized, she did not want to wake him up and get a bunch of insults from him. So she had tried to remove his arm and she found that instead of it to get lose it tightened and Yasha growled in her ear. "Just let me hold you a little while longer, please," Yasha said pulling her closer. Kagome went bright red and stammerer "S-sure," she got out. She laid there, he ran his fingers through her hair with his other hand, while the other lay on her waist. Yasha suddenly had turned her to face him, he stared into her eyes. "Your beautiful," he said placing his hand on side of her neck and rubbing his thumb over her cheek. Kagome smiled at him, "Thank you," she said, right then she had fallen straight in love with the Captain.  
  
Yasha knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, he did not want to walk in on something. Well, he did but he knew better. "Come in," He heard her say and he opened the door and stepped into the room. She was still laying on his bed, and he smiled. "I thought you would be up yet but obviously not,"Yasha said shutting the door behind him before walking over to the bed and laying beside her. "I don't feel like getting up, its probably going to rain, it always does when I fell like this,"Kagome said smiling at him. Yasha smiled back, he just loved her smile, and how her eyes seemed to glow.  
  
"Kagome, you know your friend that was back at your home,"Yasha said looking up at the ceiling not wanting to see her reaction to this question. He had a suspicious feeling that she fancied his 500 year old self and he did not like it but, it was however comforting that she would fancy someone that was like him. "What about Inu-yasha?"Kagome asked noting the jealousy in his voice and grinned. "He is coming for you, he is just about ten miles off, he will be here soon,"Yasha said with a frown. "Yes, I figured he would come sooner or later,"Kagome said a frown playing on her face also. Yasha took a hold of her hand and looked into her eyes with a silent plea, "Are you going to go back with him?"Yasha asked. Kagome saw into his eyes and almost cried, "I have too, its my duty, you don't understand, I have too, or the world as we know will be nothing but evil, I have to go Yasha,"Kagome said a tear ran down her face.  
  
Yasha closed his eyes, fearing the hurt he felt might show. "I love you, Kagome, please just stay with me," Yasha said opening his eyes, that began to brim with tears. Kagome stared at him and knew she could not stay. She had to help Inu-yasha to defeat Naraku, or the world not be the same. "Yasha I am sorry, but I can't," Kagome said turning her head away from him. Yasha used his free hand and turned her face back to him. "I will never give up on you,"Yasha said before getting up and walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Kagome cried into one of the pillows.  
  
Stevie sat in the room that Ganny was in and was listening to his walk-man. He was fortunate enough to get batteries for it from Kagome. Fala came in and checked on Ganny to see if she was awake, then she would hiss at Stevie then go back out to the main deck. Stevie rolled his eyes, taking out his pocket knife and taking a piece of wood and started cutting it. About a hour after that he heard Ganny stir, "What are you doing,"Ganny asked him raising a eyebrow at the piece of wood. "Carving, what the fuck does it look like," Stevie glared wishing she would go back to sleep. Ganny rolled her eyes then got up, and went to put on some day cloths, not liking the cotton night shirt.  
  
"I don't have any cloths in here!"she groaned walking back to the bed. "Here," Sesshomaru said walking in and throwing her a black shirt and a skirt. Ganny looked at them, the black shirt was clearly a mans which meant it would be very big on her and the skirt was cut way too short for her taste, but she would not complain after all it was Sesshomaru. "Thanks," Ganny said leaving the room to go change. "I want you to watch her today, Stevie,"Sesshomaru said before leaving. Stevie rolled his eyes for the second time that day.  
  
Inu-yasha saw the boat ahead and was beginning to get anxious. "Can't this boat go any faster!"Inu-yasha growled. "Claim down Inu-yasha,"said a cold icy toned voice. "We will get there soon enough," she finished. Inu-yasha growled, at her. "Feh," was what he said.  
  
"Yasha!!!" called Sango from the wheeler deck. "What Sango?"Yasha asked coming up from the main deck. "He is getting closer, should be here in a hour, and look," Sango said giving Yasha the scope. "He has someone else with him,"Sango said her eyes wide with shock. Yasha took a look and his eyes went wide. "Oh...my...god," he whispered the scope falling from his hands.  
  
Kagome finally stopped crying after a couple of hours, she lay there staring at the ceiling. She suddenly felt another demon close by, she knew it was Inu-yasha. But felt something else. It was another powerful presence. She thought she felt this before but she could not pin point it, finally tired of guessing Kagome got up and went to the door and walking out to the main deck, then going to the side and looking over into the distance seeing the boat Inu-yasha was on was not too far away, Kagome got her scope that was in her pocket. She took a look for herself. After 2 seconds she dropped the scope. Eyes wide with horror and anger. "He didn't,"she muttered stepping back. Her breathing was getting laborious.  
  
She ran to the wheeler deck, and found Yasha staring out into where Inu- yasha was, Yasha's eyes were wide with shock. "Yasha,"Kagome said walking up too him. "He brought her,"Kagome said a tear fell down her face. Yasha looked a Kagome and hugged her. "Its ok, shhh,"Yasha cooed to her. "She is going to try to kill me, I know it,"Kagome said her voice shaky. Yasha closed his eyes and sighed, "It won't happen, I am here, that will never happen," he said not needing to know why.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
a/n: Who is this person that Inu-yasha has brought with him? Will Kagome really go with Inu-yasha? Find out in Chapter 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cya!!  
  
Please Review! 


	5. The past and future shall never combined

a/n: When I say I am going to do something that regards to the story, I do it. That's all I have to say. Oh, and thanks for the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha or co.  
  
Warning: If you are in anyway a Kikyou fan, or like Inu-yasha and Kikyou history, I suggest you do not allow yourself to read this, and if you read it anyway and decide to flame me, I would appreciate your email address, and if you don't give me that, I will have no choice but to make it were you will not be able to send a review to this story or any other story of mine until you sign yourself in. Ta!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The past and future shall never combined  
  
'"Brace yourselves, for soon you will see what happens, when the past and future combined,"Yasha said.'  
  
Inu-yasha was getting annoyed yet again, by the slowness of the boat he and 'her' were sharing to get to the ship. "Inu-yasha, calm yourself, we are almost there," she said, her voice giving Inu-yasha the chills. Inu-yasha growled, "Why the hell did I bring you with me?"Inu-yasha snapped. He felt her glare on his back, and yet again, another chill crept up on him.  
  
"They have spotted us," she said with amusement hinted in her voice. Inu- yasha smirked at the ship, "Of course Kagome would have felt me 10 to 45 miles away," he said, a happiness seemed to spark in his eyes at this. She sighed and rolled her eyes, then looked to the ship again, "Are you ready to hop over there?" she asked. "Yes, come on, lets get this over with," Inu- yasha said couching down so she could get on his back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Ship~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yasha noticed that Inu-yasha was picking up the women he had with her, which meant Inu-yasha was going to jump into his ship right now. So Yasha let go of Kagome, and took out his sword and walked to the main deck. Kagome stood there in horror, as Inu-yasha landed on the ship and let the woman with him fall to the floor, on her feet.  
  
Inu-yasha glared at Yasha then looked to Kagome, a smile came on his face. "Are you all right there, Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked. Kagome was shocked at his attitude. 'Why is he so happy?' Kagome thought a frown forming on her face. "I am fine," Kagome said. Inu-yasha winced, he knew she was hating him right now for bringing 'her' but he hoped that after it was over, she would understand that he had to bring 'her' to help him, get Kagome back. He knew he would not be able to defeat himself.  
  
'Why did he have to bring her?"Kagome asked silently in her mind. She thought he was over 'her'. Kagome sighed, 'All well, I better get something to protect myself' Kagome thought, looking around the ship for her bow and arrows. When she didn't find her bow and arrows, she spotted a sword. 'I will take wut I can get' she sighed going over and picking it up. It was a bit heavy but she could still pick it up with one hand.  
  
"Wut can I help ye with?"Yasha asked Yasha with as smirk seeing Inu-yasha look at Kagome and his reaction, which of course made Yasha very happy. Inu- yasha turned to Yasha and growled at him. "I came for Kagome, give her back to me!" Inu-yasha said unsheathing the Tenisaiga. Yasha growled at him, "She was never yours to begin with," Yasha snapped.  
  
Inu-yasha's eyes got red with anger, "Shut up!" Inu-yasha yelled lifting his sword in the air above his head, and gave a shrill cry "Die". No one noticed Kikyou slip up to the wheeler deck where Kagome was currently at.  
  
"Its not wise to have ones back turned to a enemy, you stupid recarnation,"Kikyou smirked loading her bow with a arrow and pointing at Kagomes back. The air got cold and Kagomes aura changed very quickly. "Speck for yourself, you died bitch," Kagome hissed but she had not moved a inch. "As you wish," Kikyou hissed back at her releasing the arrow.  
  
The arrow came right at Kagome's back and in half a second when, it was about to penetrate into her back, a sword came and sliced the arrow in half. No it was not Inu-yasha, for he was battling Yasha, the sword was indeed the one Kagome had found. It was floating in the air, the sword that is, floating in mid air. Kikyou's eyes went wide with shock and surprise.  
  
Kagome stood up from her crouch and turned to Kikyou facing the her. Kikyou noticed that Kagomes eyes changed to pure white, as if she was being possessed but she new it was not a demon of possession but of Kagomes miko powers. Kagome stared at her, and Kikyou stepped back with horror. Then with a nod of Kagomes head, a force or something had its way and wrapped itself around Kikyou's neck, strangling her and lifting her into the air.  
  
"Stupid recarnation? Am I? I ask you, who is in pain, and who is not, who is living and who is not,"Kagomes voice said smugly a smirk playing on her lips. "Now I believe you have lived long enough Kikyou, your time was up along time ago, so allow me to, send you back to hell again," Kagome said.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" cried Inu-yasha running to Kikyou's aid standing in front of Kagome. Kagomes eyes changed back to her human eyes as she glared at him. "Inu-yasha, stop it, whatever you thought, this Kikyou is not your Kikyou, the Kikyou that you loved is dead, this.." she pointed to Kikyou, "is nothing but clay and dirt and bones, mixed together to look like Kikyou and the little soul that, that shell has is just Kikyou's resentment and hate and hurt,"Kagome said a tear ran down her face.  
  
"Inu-yasha please, listen to me!!"Kagome yelled when he glared at her. "Remember when the demon witch brought Kikyou back, when I was in the tub of stuff right, right when you said Kikyou, a voice in my head said "Don't say my name!" which was Kikyou, the Kikyou you knew, she didn't want to be here," Kagome said.  
  
"No, she is going to help me avenge Niroku, Kagome, and so are you," Inu- yasha yelled back at her. "Inu-yasha, then you will have to choice me or the walking shell, because I will not come with you, when she is trying to kill me," Kagome said glaring daggers at him. Inu-yasha got really angry at this throwing up his arms in exasperation. "You're the one trying to kill her!!!!!"he yelled at her like she was dumb.  
  
Kagome's eyes glazed over with electricity. "For the record she tried to kill me while you was fighting with Ya... Yasha!!!!" Kagome looked around suddenly alarmed. "What did you do with Yasha?"Kagome growled looking around for Yasha. Inu-yasha smirked, "He fell over the ship, he is fish food now," Inu-yasha said. Kagome looked terrified at this and looked around for Sango. She saw Sango on the other side of the ship. She looked up at Kagome and winked, then looked up. Kagome followed her gaze, which was the nest.  
  
"He is not coming back, don't you worry Kagome, now lets go, when we get back to the Feudal Era we better get shard hunting again," Inu-yasha said bending down to his knees so that Kikyou could climb on. "I will take Kikyou first, and come back for you," Inu-yasha finished but then Yasha spook up. "Leaving so soon, I thought you would stay and kill the rest of my crew," Yasha said with a smirk looking down at Inu-yasha.  
  
Inu-yasha's mouth dropped open in shock. "What the hell!" Inu-yasha yelled. "I thought I killed you,"he finished angry. "Well, you thought wrong," Yasha said in a matter-of-fact voice. This raised Inu-yasha temper even more. "Fine, I will kill you now!!!" Inu-yasha said raising his sword. Yasha got out his sword too. A wicked smile was planted on Yasha's face.  
  
So as usual Inu-yasha jumped up to Yasha in rage and annoyance. Yasha jumped down and the sound of metal on metal was heard. Kagome gasped and cried out in horror. "No please don't!! Inu-yasha!! Yasha!!!!!" She said a tear running down her face. A arrow narrowly missed her face as she stepped back. "I am your opponent, wench,"Kikyou hissed at her. Grabbing for another arrow and setting it in to the bow.  
  
Kikyou screamed as a sword from behind her sliced her from the back. Stevie had snuck up and stabbed her. Kagome grabbed her sword and ran towards Kikyou. Then with one swing beheaded Kikyou. "Ashs to ashs, dust to dust, goodbye Kikyou,"Kagome said. From the hollowness of Kikyous neck came a bright red light like soul. Kagome put her hand under it and pulled it to her. "Come, and be whole,"she whispered, and the soul flew into her body. Kagome stood there for a minute Stevie grabbed her shoulder, "Are you alright?" he asked her.  
  
Kagome nodded her head. Looking around Stevie she saw Ganny watching Yasha and Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha was beating Yasha, and Yasha was getting tired. Kagome started to run to the fighting two. She didn't want Yasha killed, but she didn't want Yasha to kill Inu-yasha, she was so confused but she knew she would have to put a stop to it. And as soon as possible, at that!  
  
When she got close enough she yelled at them to stop it. It didn't work, Kagome got annoyed at this very quick and looked to the ground and muttered "Sit," and Inu-yasha came crashing to the ground. "Stop it!!"Kagome shouted at them and glared up at Yasha. Yasha stared at her in shock, "Wuts wrong with ye?" Yasha asked jumping down to the deck beside Kagome.  
  
"Stop fighting, stop trying to kill either other, just stop it stop it stop I....," Kagome yelled but was interrupted by something she saw behind the ship. "Whats that!"Kagome said pointing behind Yasha. Yasha turned around to look in her direction, she was pointing too. Yasha stared wide eyed at the thing that was coming. "Its here!! Its here!!"Miroku yelled from the nest. "Whats here, you dim wit?!"Stevie shouted to Miroku.  
  
"The Ship, The Ghost Ship," Miroku yelled in answer, not paying attention to the rude comment. Yasha stared, seeming to be in a trance. Kagome looked at him, "Yasha, is that.....?"she said. "Its Daimyo," Yasha said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
a/n: I am so sorry it took me so long. I have school homework to the ceiling and my mind contains no imagination at the moment. To all those that read this thank you, and if you would please review I will try very much to get the next chapter done. 


	6. Authors Note

Authors note....  
  
I can hear you all right now. "WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "STUPID B*****!!" yeah yeah, nuthings new anymore. Lol. Anyway, its already been at least a month, but I can't do anything, I don't know wut it is. But I hope you will stick around for while, like give to christmas holiday. Unless I get kidnaped then you will have to wait tell after christmas. I am terrible sorry. I love you all. I'm sorry I'm sorry.  
  
Big thanks to my reviewers of my last chapter!  
  
sassylee: Thanks, your so sweet! ^^  
  
Kiharu: ................. thanks for review..........  
  
Draco Malfoy: give me your damn email address! Thanks for pointing that out.  
  
Three-Letter-Word: BIG THANKS!!!!!!!!!  
  
To of course Stevie: Thank you so much.... : P  
  
Thanks to all my readers that don't review too! I love you too! 


	7. Inuyasha tells Kagome

Chapter 6  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
"Whats that!"Kagome said pointing behind Yasha. Yasha turned around to look in her direction, she was pointing too. Yasha stared wide eyed at the thing that was coming. "Its here!! Its here!!"Miroku yelled from the nest. "Whats here, you dim wit?!"Stevie shouted to Miroku.  
  
"The Ship, The Ghost Ship," Miroku yelled in answer, not paying attention to the rude comment. Yasha stared, seeming to be in a trance. Kagome looked at him, "Yasha, is that.....?"she said. "Its Daimyo," Yasha said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
Silence fell over them all as the gray ship came closer and closer. Kagome stared in horror and turned to Yasha to see his reaction. But he was just staring at it determinedly, like it was another Inu-yasha, coming to claim something of his.  
  
Kagome looked to the ship again, she had this feeling, a feeling of the uttermost power, something she only got when she detected a shikon shard. Though this was not just one shard this was at least five. Kagome looked every where to see the glow of the shards, finding them, right at the back, on the very end of the ship.  
  
Sesshomaru came from the wheeler deck and went to Yasha. "What shall we do now?" He asked Yasha staring at the ship as well. "Let it come, get ready," Yasha said and noticed that Inu-yasha was going to throw another attack again.  
  
"Inu-yasha! Stop this!"Kagome said glaring at him. Inu-yasha was taken back at this. "The ship has shikon shards with in it," she stated clearly. Inu- yasha stared at the ship. "No way! The shikon shards can not be possessed by ghost! Only by demons," Inu-yasha hissed. Kagome looked at the ship, and question its title.  
  
"Thats cus its not a ghost," said a voice from behind Yasha. Yasha turned around quickly, standing before him was Ganny. "Then wut is it then, if it is not a ghost?"Kagome questioned her, stepping towards the child. Ganny rolled her eyes at her, which made them look at her in surprise. "Foolishness, is all you can comprehend isn't it? Didn't Inu-yasha just plainly state, that the shikon shards can on behold to a demon," she said in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
Kagome stepped back, "No way, that ship is a demon?". Ganny crossed her arms and looked fixedly at the girl older then her, wondering what bliss it would be, to know nothing. "NO! The ship is ran by a demon! Captain Daimyo, or as story would like to tell, Captain Jack Sparrow," she smirked.(a/n:ok so I couldn't find a better captain *shrugs* at least he is a cute captian)  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Stevie looked at her in disgust. "I heard he drinks rum and sleeps with *bleep* all the time," he finished crossing his arms, daring her to tell him different. "Yes, but he is a good captain,"she argued. "I heard its all lucky accidents," he growled at her. Ganny took a swing, which he ducked, "Know it all!" she growled. "Thank you, I'll be here all week," he smirked.  
  
"Anyway! Now that we know wut we are dealing with, hows abouts we go and fight, ye savvy?" Yasha said lazily putting his sword in his shaft. Inu- yasha growled, "We're not through yet, coward, draw and fight me," he said lefting his sword to Yasha's throat. Yasha gave him a look of pure annoyance. "ARE YOU DEAF! YOU MINDLESS GIT!"Sesshomaru yelled, the patients in him clearly to its braking point.  
  
"Inu-yasha, the ship has jewel shards!" Kagome said holding him back "I'll kill him, then get the shards,"Inu-yasha said. Yasha laughed, "You haven't been able to kill me for the last hour, you really think, you are capable of taking on a ship of demons? Clearly, your brain is in your ass," Yasha finished with a glare.  
  
"I know this is going to be very hard but I think you will understand when kagome is at a risk, but, dog-man, I am asking you to team up with me, to get rid of this demon, and you get the shikon shards things, but kill me, after we kill the demons,"Yasha said staring Inu-yasha in the eye. Inu- yasha stared him down, then sighed, "Feh, fine, but after this your died," Inu-yasha growled and walked to the edge of the ship to stare down the demon ship.  
  
Yasha rolled his eyes, turned to Sesshomaru and the rest of his crew. "Sesshomaru, Sango, you will come with me," He ordered. Sesshomaru nodded and Sango came up too. Yasha turned to Kagome, "Your going to stay here, Kagome," he said then turned to Ganny. "You will tell me how to defeat these demons," he growled taking her by the arm and taking over to where Inu-yasha was.  
  
"Yasha! She's just a kid!" Sesshomaru growled from behind him. "Sesshomaru, put your crush on her to the side, right now we have to get information from her," Yasha smirked at the look on Sesshomaru's face. Ganny's face went red with embarrassment. "I'll tell you, just let me go,"Ganny said trying desperately to get lose. Yasha smiled, "Thats a girl, but you are going to tell Inu-yasha too," he said.  
  
Inu-yasha turned away from the ship and looked at the on coming people coming towards him. Yasha nodded towards the girl he had locked in his grasp. "Ok, the demons on the ship are toad demons in the body's of human people that used to drive the ship, they go around stealing gold because that is where they get their energy," Ganny said.  
  
Inu-yasha raised an eyebrow, "And how exactly do you know this?". "Because, I lived on that ship, until we landed on a island where they took over everybody, even some of the children,"Ganny said glaring at him. "How did you live to tell about this then?" Inu-yasha growled at her. "Because I killed the frog that tried to possess me, fire,"Ganny said.  
  
"Smart little wench you are,"Inu-yasha said with a frown. "Yes, she is,"Yasha smirked and looked to his brother. "Sesshomaru, get the fire buckets ready," Yasha ordered. Sesshomaru nodded and went down to the belly of the ship. Kagome pulled Yasha to the side. "Yes Kagome?" He asked her with a puzzled look on his face. "I don't trust her,"Kagome said flatly. "I know, but we have too, because I don't think that ship will let us go," Yasha said.  
  
Sesshomaru came back up with the coal filled buckets that were already burning. Yasha got on the railing calling to all of his men for attention. "Ok, here is how its going to be, when we get on the ship, if the demons are not in form, we fight the human form, until they come out, then we set their ass's on fire, all clear? Good, then lets go," Yasha went up to the wheeler deck and started to turn towards the ship.  
  
"You sure about this?" Sesshomaru questioned his half brother. "Yes, fluffy, I am sure,"Yasha growled. Sesshomaru glared at him, "Your judgement is not clouded, little brother? By that wench? This is not a risk of our lives to help the wench get her jewel shards, is it?" Sesshomaru growled back. "Shut up, if you don't want to go, you don't have too,"Yasha spat back. Sesshomaru turned and walked down to the main deck.  
  
Kagome was on the other side of the ship, staring out onto the water. "Kagome? Do you love, him?"asked Inu-yasha, trying not to show the hurt he felt. Kagome turned around and stared at Inu-yasha in confusion. "No, why would you think that?" Kagome asked walking up to him, and did notice he let go of his breath as if he had been holding it. "Well, I just wanted to tell, you that, if you were going to decide that you wanted to go to Yasha, that I should tell you, how I feel about you first," Inu-yasha said his bangs covered his eyes, so she could not see in his eyes,what he was about to tell her.  
  
Yasha stood at the wheel, staring at Inu-yasha and Kagome talking.  
  
"Gan-chan?" Lana asked looking at her friend. "Hai?" Ganny answered, they were both at the bottom of the ship, waiting to get orders to go up and attack. "What is up with you?" Lana asked. "I for one would like to know too! What the hell is going on?"Fala growled at Ganny. "Its nothing, I just don't want to go back to that ship again," Ganny said plainly. "Why, don't you want to see your family again?"Stevie asked this time. "My family? What family? Did you not hear what I said, they are demon home bodies now, they are not my family," Ganny said.  
  
"Stop the chit chat and get ready, don't need to come under attack and not be prepared," Ganny hissed grabbing her sword. "Fine, fine, you never talk about yourself, we used not care, because you looked like a orphan and never seen your parents, but you have seen your parents, it has to be awful,"Lana said. Ganny stayed silent, everybody heard the sound as she put the sword in its shaft. "Don't talk to me about family, ever again, you understand,"Ganny said walking up to the main deck. Guess who heard the little outburst.  
  
Sesshomaru stared as Ganny stormed off right past him. He shook his head and went to walk behind her.  
  
"Inu-yasha, what are you talking about?" Kagome asked him. Inu-yasha grabbed her in a hug, crashing her to his chest. "Kagome, I love you, not because you look like Kikyou, or possess her soul, I love you for you, you have made me happier, then I thought I would ever be again,"Inu-yasha said running his fingers through her black hair. "Inu-yasha, I love you too,"Kagome said. Inu-yasha pulled her away from the hug, and when he saw her face he smiled and kissed her on the lips.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
a/n: I know this is short, it was like for ever sense I have written, blame the holidays, and my broken middle finger. Lol. But I gave you some Inu- yasha and Kagome lovey dovey stuff, which was really hard to do. Cause I really don't like that coupling.  
  
please review! Thanks! 


End file.
